1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to support sinks in counters used in kitchens, bathrooms and other facilities. The new device provides a simple means to support a sink relative to a counter surface and provides for position adjustment.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various methods for supporting undermount sinks. A common system used is wood framing under the counter in the area where the sink is to be mounted. This is generally done by cutting wood members to fit the installation. No special technique is required other than to provide wood cross piece support under the sink by attaching the wood to the cabinet using nails, screws or glue.
Other methods in common use include insetting the sink in a sheet of plywood that has been attached securely to the cabinet. Also a metal sink frame is currently in use which is manufactured to fit a particular hole size in the counter top. The metal frame is normally in the shape of a rectangular ring. The metal frame has a top which rests on the counter and provision for the sink to be held by sink lugs attached to the frame. This approach is commonly used with formica tops which flush mount the sink. These methods are not desirable if the counter top is made of material other than wood.
The present invention provides a simple yet sturdy solution to supporting the sink with an adjustable means of leveling. The sink support provides for the mounting of simple cross piece supports under the counter top to support the weight of the sink. The supports are designed to attach to cabinet rails, face frames or other vertical cabinet supports without the need for cutting or fitting. Once installed the supports have adjustment screws to place the sink at the correct height relative to the counter top.